The Last Petal
by Hour-SeiraMili12-Glass
Summary: Akashi Seijuro was an appropriate heir of Akashi's family, as he was always perfect and achieved what most people couldn't reached it.But fate suddenly throw him into the pitch of cruel darkness, leaving him as only a fragile and broken person. Could Generation of Miracles trying to prevent him from immersed deeper in his depression despite their own hesitancy?
1. Prologue

Genre : Angst / Hurt / Comfort / Tragedy / Friendship

 **Chapter 1**

The Cruel Reality

This night was extremely cold, or so he thought. His hands are wrapping his own body, trying to protect it from the cold that pierced through him. His crimson eyes continue to gazes on the crowded streets below him, watching every cars passing. Emptiness emblazon his eyes, long enough to draw the portrait of the living corpse. He was barely moving or talking. The desperation continued to drive his insanityas if he would throw his own body into the air.

Never once he thought that the reality and facts could do such a cruel thing to him, strips him from his achievements, pride, dreams and even his own life.

Dreams…he chuckled in bemusement. Is he even had once through his past life until now ?

Everything he did was all of his father's requests and rules,..all of it was his father's volitions not his.

Such a shameful,..living in the fake pages of existence,..controlled by any regulations from his father like an obedient absolute puppet which wouldn't be torn apart by anything.

Feelings and desires doesn't matter, it would only sabotage his mind and intercepts every works and accomplishments, or that's what he always thought. Sometimes, he could feel his burning desire asked why…

Echoed in his blank mind the words ,..

 _"Only people who are successful in all areas that deserve to be called as the part of Akashi's family"_

Those utterances were inescapable, couldn't be claimed or violated. Absolute penalty would be imposed on those who don't comply…

That statement is amusing, really, if anyone noticed..…If it's fate and reality, could it be penalized ? Could every people including him, ..prevent this from happen ?

His mind drifted into his own world of consciousness, excavated his recollection of an event that he did never expect to happen in his life, crushing every inch of the things he previously had with despair, turning his life upside down to the earth…

* * *

 _It's all began two months ago, during his first time as an 1st year high school student in Rakuzan. The weather was very pleasant at that time, offering the graceful warmth in air. Strands of the flowers started to bloom, revealing the beauty that buried deep down in its center. Every students were already talking and laughing with each other on the first day. He, on the other hand, was already being assigned as the captain of Rakuzan's basketball team. He went to the gym that day to assisting along with his coach to assign the division of the string._

 _Two days later, he began his duties as a captain and immediately started to train his teammate's potential and skills. The first practice went enough facile without any nuisance, and him, along with the other members well began quite enough to knew each other attitudes. Though some of them were already discover with one another when in Junior High School. After the practice, he felt really very tired, but nonetheless he didn't think too much of it. It's very reasonable and normal after all._

 _Shortly afterwards, around five days later, he was appointed as the President of Rakuzan's Students Council. No one complain about it, as they assumed that position has been given to the right person. Trusts and expectations of him increased drastically. His father nonetheless still as usual. He only asked what is necessary for him. That position made his duties and tasks increases, and he barely getting any rests or sleeps. Every night he kept doing his work, as a student, the captain of basketball team, and President Council. He never complained, because that's his duties and he had to finish it._

 _That time, he started to felt the fatigue comes again continuously, and it's getting worse as every day passed. He could felt it from the previous practices he attended. One of his teammates would shot him a glance, and asking if he was okay, which he replied fine. Dizziness strikes his head like a wave more often, and it's increased rapidly. Sometimes he could feel his eyes saw everything became blurred and double. He rarely could sleep at nights. It's hard for him to slip into his own consciousness. Even when he did, he would wake up earlier than usual or in the midnight._

 _This drives him to the point that he started to felt paranoid over something so quickly. Everything around him seems to become odd. He tried to figure it out why, only to meet uncertain answers. All those tasks and obligations only became a heavy burden. They kept come to him endlessly. He wanted to scream so badly, escaping himself from this pressure._

 _Why no one noticed it ?_

 _At that time, a very sharp frustration stuck within his mind and he couldn't get out from it. He felt very miserably and only wanted to rest, but the reality wouldn't allow it. Everyone were having high expectations for him, and he couldn't resist it. Fear of been exiled and ostracized provoke his insanity. And over time, that feelings were progressing bigger until that day, he couldn't hold it anymore. He snapped out of it during his practice by raging and punishing his teammates to vent his depression._

 _After that event happened, anxiety enveloped him very tightly. He tried to distance himself from his teammates, with laboring his best to avoid them. During the practice, he became less talkative than before despite his team tried to comfort him, saying that incident did nothing and asking him why he recently became strange. He refused to answered and only head back home, but deep down in his mind he knew that they were right. There is something reside within his body, and it's terrifying him._

 _He kept telling his mind that everything is fine, that everything is still in the same place and being normal. That was a lie though, a mere lie that he told to himself in order to establish himself in the illusion, to comfort himself. He woke up in nightmare that night, reflection of her mother flashed in his dreams. He didn't remember that fully, and came back tried to sleep again, despite only to meet ultimate failure in that._

 _The next day, he decided not to go to school for a while, trying to steady himself. His psychical and mentally problem will soon carried away, and he will be back to normal again, that's what he thought that time. But it turned out to be didn't work, as the pessimist mind always dominating the optimist one. His anxiety and depression never vanished, instead it got worse. His headache stabbed him merciless, and his double vision bothered him more._

 _Those signs was so disturbing that his father's private assistant, Tanaka-san, aware of his anomaly and immediately offering advice to go to the doctor which he refused flatly. But the incident next day made him unable to sustain this rarity longer that he chose to accept Tanaka's suggestion._

 _He woke up from his sleep in that morning, when the double vision quickly approached him as he opened his eyes. Everything felt awful as the headache came mercilessly. He tried to get away from it and stand up, only to feel his legs couldn't hold his own weight._

 _Balance evanish of his body as quick as his face touch the hard tiled floor._

 _Great concern gnawing his mind during his trip to the hospital, and he felt like want to vomit due to his paranoid. Arrived in the hospital, he immediately doing check up and waited for around fifteen minutes before his name was called in. In front of him, sat a middle-age doctor with green hair and wearing glasses, who is non-other than his past teammate's father, Midorima Shinji, a neurologist specialist doctor. He explained all of his lately problem, how his double vision and dizziness disturbing his activities, his insomnia and paranoid over something small. His last explanation was the strange thing that happened to him in that morning._

 _Midorima Shinji listened it detail and attentive, and he quickly carried out the tests and examinations. A motor system examination , lumbar puncture to draw out a sample of cerebrospinal fluid , tonsil biopsy, a prototype blood test, CT scan of the brain , MRI brain scan to produce the detailed image of brain, and an EEG to records brain activity. Clock ticking very quickly as the hours passed. His entire body trembling very tightly, cause of the fear of why he was having all these tests done to him._

 _Midorima's father only said that he will soon call him if the results are already come out, and told him to bring his father or someone who responsible of him to come along. He came back to his home with the negative thoughts constantly nagging on his head, and its haunt him for the rest of the days. The next five days, he came back to school and working his usual activities. His balance and co-ordination got deteriorating little by little that time. His illusions continue to rejects every worst possibility that ready to break him like a glass. His mind never prepared for the next thing that he would hear from the results that out one week later. With his inner thought continue to rejected the worse, every words that came out calmly shattered every illusions that he struggle to keeping it for weeks into several frail pieces._

 ** _"You currently suffered a fatal neurodegenerative disease called Creutzfeldt-Jakob."_** _, told him, sympathy and guilt filled in his green eyes._

* * *

His knuckles slowly turned white as he tightened his grip. He still remembering how every sentences that came out from his mouth stabbed him merciless. His eyes widen fearfully, all of the cells in his body became numb. The taste of frozen ran quickly on his blood, these sentence went in one ear and out of the other without all of it being processed by his nerves. Mind was pent tightly from every these circumferences of embitter.

He remembered Tanaka-san's expression, as he was listening in the diagnosis. Disbelief and shock emanated from his expression.

His ears that time only caught some of those sentences. But he knew, with only those words, the declaration of his downfall will soon be assured, as his entire future slaughtered bit by a bit without getting left behind once. It repeated slowly in his head as to reminding him of his fate.

 ** _"As this disease progress, you will lose your physical co-ordination which can affect your speaking, walking, and balance. Along with the loss of the voluntary movements which make the difficulty to move your hands and legs. The last stage of it is the lost movement of entire body. Your vision will be deteriorating to the level of blindness. Eventually, loss of the speech also soon becoming a problem . Rapidly progressive dementia, alzheimer, seizures along with the memory loss and concentrating problem later include in the progress. Swallowing food will be difficult which increase the possibility of choking. This symptoms progressing very fast and the patients usually die within one year after the diagnosis. With the current medical technology, there is no effective cure for this disease."_**

These cruel words that caught by his ears still remained in his memory until this night. His hands still shook greatly, whether it's because of the cold air or the fear that crawl his body.

He is too afraid to face the reality, to accepting it inside him. His sense of rejection undermining all of his rational mind, cutting it without the slightest remaining.

He didn't want anyone, especially his father to know this disgraceful reality.

What would he do if he knew this?

For him…he is nothing more than a tool to inherit all of Akashi's family. Just it… With this disease consumed his body slowly, that absolute doll that once be proud will only shattered like a broken trash. And by now, he failed to meet all of the requirements to be a perfect heir, right ?

Perfection…

He laughed miserably in despair and sorrow. Tired of this façade that he wore until this day, he tired of all of it. He isn't that strong as they always view him to be. He is just a broken and weak person who is need to be helped out from the darkness that consuming him. Why no one want to helped him ?

Look at him. Now he is just a useless person, that soon will be fading away from this earth without anything to left. He will only be a burden that better to thrown away as it's no longer useful to everyone.

His hand then reached for his pocket. Three pieces of pills come out from it. His eyes stared at those pills that lay on his palm.

This will be the most effective and easiest way, they said. Only a couple of gulp, and all of his burden will be go away. He will soon be free from his miserable life. After all, he couldn't keep it any longer anyway.

He looked at the pills for a few moments before his hands began inserting it into his mouth, leading his vision into a blurred image as his own unconsciousness welcomed him into the world of blackness.

* * *

Author Note :

1\. This is my first fanfic, and I am an amateur writer. Also, English isn't my real language so I hope you can tolerant my bad English ( along with my writing ) .

2\. I decided to use Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease in my fic in tribute of my long lost friend who died from it. . I choose to search the signs and symptoms from the Internet.

3\. Now I will explained about Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease to you :

Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease is a very fatal and incurable neurodegenerative disease. This disease caused the brain tissue to degenerate rapidly, it will slowly destroying the brain, and the brain will develops holes and the texture changes to resemble sponge. There are four types of this disease, and what Akashi suffers now is Variant Creutzfeldt-Jakob types. The earliest symptoms from this types is generally more of the psychological first such as personality changes, hallucinations, depression, etc, and then some months later will be accompanied by physical problems like the balance and coordination dysfunction, dizziness, double vision etc. But the progression of the symptoms in this disease usually still follow the sufferer's body. So this is how I made Akashi's symptoms ; He start of both ( psychological and neurological ), but his psychological symptoms are much more dominant at first ( insomnia, depression, anxiety, stress ) with minor signs of neurological ( only dizziness and double vision ) , then a month later his other neurological major signs came out later ( in which I introduce his balance and co-ordination problem ). Later, I will introduce any other signs such as dementia and Alzheimer, loss of memory, change in posture, gait, walking, etc, difficulty in talking, problem concentrating, etc.

4\. When Akashi was raging to his teammates, he was screaming hard and threw the basket to his teammates. That's why his teammates noticed his current weirdness.

5\. The reason Tanaka noticed Akashi's strangeness was because Akashi often unconsciously stared blankly at non-existence thing , also every time he had dizziness and double vision , he would touching his head in pain and almost falling to the floor.

6\. Akashi chose to go to the neurologist doctor because he noticed that it is his brain that having the problems, but actually he was hope that it's just temporary illness. But you know, he is having a big paranoid over something even the little things.

7\. The relationship between Akashi's family and Midorima's family will come out soon.

P.S. : Sorry, if my note is too long.


	2. Concerns

**Chapter 2**

"So, indeed what kind of person that Akashi is actually?"

A blue-haired boy doesn't flinch, continues through his reflection of contemplation that dominates his sky blue eyes. He then turned his blank gazes at a person in opposite, it tells slightly bitterness before he opened his mouth.

"It's actually quite complex to be understandable, Kagami-kun….. In a glance, Akashi-kun was what people called 'perfection'. He exceed in all areas, achieved what most of all thought was impossible to reach. His extraordinary blast everything in his way without failed and his verity never once been questioned. Maybe he isn't a human, or perhaps….he is. But there's one thing I always held my credence about Akashi-kun…."his expression overcast within shine that illuminates his face.

"That there's never a perfect thing in this world that could stay last forever."

Concerns

* * *

 _Darkness_

 _It was the thing that currently devours him._

 _An entity of black horizon floating his stiff body in nothingness, tossed it as void liquid winding. He felt only solitude, without any slight of supposedly peacefulness. It's odd._

 _Paint of recollections was disappeared._

 _He tried to gains his frail memories, to no avail, body drowning in catatonic. Desperate hit a principle between illusionary._

 _"_ _Seijuro….."_

 _Cryptic voice is calling his name._

 _"_ _Those tears of yours shall be erased."_

 _Frozen blood tingling on his ears, he could feel his arms trying to create a single stretch._

 _"_ _Emotions are never been allowed to exist."_

 _His eyes widen in fear, witnessing the familiarity. The same word that was full of mercilessly, his utopia freedom caged in reality._

 _"_ _Consequences are going to be doing in infallible if you invaded it again. Next time there will be no mercy. You should have understood this."_

 _His father turned his head to his direction, these eyes are cold without feelings, tells only hollow and remorseless stares. It struck him when seconds ticked._

 _He could just shivers in helplessness as an abyss of vacuum immersing him into endless darkness._

* * *

Sounds of footsteps running echoed through unstained white walls in desolate hallway, creating non restlessness atmosphere between occupants. Great panic spread in mind of two persons, who was stepping hastily without a speck of cessation, passing every glass doors. That paces gradually come to an end when a destination room is seen from corners of two pairs of green and sky blue eyes which soon reached end of corridors.

Red rays radiating behind writing is still on. It doesn't take too much for the smaller teen between both persons to figures it out. Which he ensured the other did same. He brings himself to left side of the alley and put his small body slowly by touching one of silver-colored seats which cling with wall. His seat position is undoubtedly well-mannered. Legs were straight into floor with clasped hands placed on his thigh. A casual position for person in waits.

It is usually covered his attitude effectively, relying on of a calm and collected scenery, if it wasn't for one thing. His half face that full of dark shadow cast down and shows oppositeness. Eyes of the blue-haired boy didn't glance towards the cold metal door which screaming only an invisible line between life and death. Concerns weighed down milieu in the room.

A trice of green-attire people out and enter the surgery room is caught as glimpse of lightning in his head. Stares are in unconfused and hesitation expressed that his mind isn't in serenely. The person with him earlier was stood in contrast position, brisket adhere with that cold wall of hospital. His emerald eyes muse gazes into net floor, but there's more than that. He was one of causes of his presence.

The second reason musses his nerves.

Option to meet one of his former teammates before Interhigh champions wasn't one of his expectations. Let alone share in same place only both. He never expected anything when out of Maji Burger's door, including wondering with mind sensing the familiarity of shooter's green color. But the news struck on him more. He has strong satisfaction around Midorima's own feelings.

They picked up a Hikari train destination from Tokyo to Kyoto around at 2 p.m before he witnessed landscape alongside them slip by. He took in the same current position as now, gaze disposed toward transparent window, and brooded in mixed emotions. While chaos drowned himself, Midorima apparently did the same. Those two didn't share too much contact, but coherent enough to remind each other when they arrived.

The thing to do after that is a paid to Taxi. It didn't significant, they just said to what they're heading, Kanto Kyoto Hospital, and driver just seize the money. They searched receptionist, nodded politely to her after she gave them the information they needs. He called Kagami first beforehand, handled a tempered nagging from the red-haired male in wise tone, but leaved his points straightly.

His feelings are anything but equivocal.

As a matter of fact, it divided into two: Crestfallen and Fear.

Crestfallen still slipped beneath his hesitation, but fear of losing person who dear in his life sinks him to the bottom.

That news was incised shock and fear upon him, leaving him froze for a moment of what he heard from Midorima. He assuredly followed his footsteps in threshold of consciousness, only aware to ensure his former captain's safeness to even forgetting his unprepared will.

Akashi has been brought to hospital, life-threatened, and is in critical condition, stood between barriers which screaming death.

It isn't a lie when he honest that he still has disappointment spread between his minds when his former captain chose to let darkness parenthesize his light side. But Kuroko couldn't bring himself to hate Akashi. No matter what the reason is, he couldn't just abandon him. Their crucial relationship from it times had learned something unpleasant.

Out of all lines that crossed miracles, Akashi's parallel distance was always simply farthest.

His keen observations skills helped him realized that his former captain always over-extent himself beyond limit, separated with most of them. Midorima was the same. They have different kind of methods though. Sometimes he could find Akashi in reverse road, enforce himself to expose orders. The word "no" isn't foreign in his ears on most persuasive situations. Kuroko wondered if Akashi himself had limit.

Victory was the thing that obviously valid in Teiko. Kuroko couldn't miss every letter that plastered in that white wall. He once neutral but now hates it. That declaration is red and destructive. Akashi's tough mask was described by that phrase.

One thing that he ensured, these high expectations and merciless rules that appeared through them construed something pitiless.

The red-haired wasn't all to blame. Their circumstances were in right place.

He feels sadness washing all over him, seeing what had been pressed through Akashi's transparent cover.

Will Akashi survive? Can he pull it through? That fears is eaten him quickly.

Sound of metal door pushes open interrupted his fragment reveries that trapped him. He and Midorima immediately turned their concentration of thought and found that the red-light already turned off. The surgery was done. Kuroko could feel his nervousness raises up. Steps can be hear by them as Midorima Shinji walks passed the room, hands moved to remove a face mask, revealing his tired yet relieved expression.

It wasn't a bad sign, isn't it?

"Father, how is Akashi's condition?" Midorima released his previously unanswered question, without ado and non-calm manners obviously come forward right on his face. Kuroko could tell Midorima preserve hard his apprehensiveness passed his veins.

The older Midorima doesn't giving an appropriate responds, instead guide both of their gazes to the room behind him. A stretcher can be seen being pulled by some nurses, full of machines that attached to someone lying unconsciously upon it. Both of them didn't bother to avert a look at him as incapacity and cringe forced them to permit the now-vulnerable teen being brought away to other place.

"Akashi Seijuro is now successfully out of his critical condition."

Midorima Shinji's words turned their attention at him in a second.

"His heart beat had stopped once during the surgery clinically less than two minutes, but we succeed to circulated oxygen into his heart and brain enough to not created brain death. But the pills that he took were quite a lot. Although the dose levels aren't too high and we managed to spell it out from his body, those pills still had some effects to his nerves, especially on volunteer neurons. A comatose state has occurred on him by intoxication. He's in unconscious state right now. We can't predict when he would wake up."

Their expression set in a horror.

He's only watching them in full of understanding, but kept an elegant mask on his face.

"I'm going to do some of further examination on his brain. I will soon tell you about his condition in more detailed once I have suitable time." Pauses him, briefly has something important which going on in his mind but quickly brushed it off, didn't want to tell those two teens.

"You can only allow to visits him around two or three hours later. Both of you can wait at outside of his private room which his father owned on upper floor. Nurses will be to one to tell you when the time is up. Right now, I have some many works to do. Excuse me first."

Kuroko and Midorima could only see his body go away in restlessness expression that binding with grieve.

* * *

Midorima wasn't sure of how he should react to what his father had told him at first. His mind was just dropped by at some anxiety which result his riot, on his belief that Kuroko only as disquietude as him once the young teen holding such facial expressions. One glance filed at the body lay in hospital bed, watched only a gentle rise and fall of the chest that indicates his life signs.

Green line cardiogram is quietly beeping on the black screen of meter life, rhythmically up and down along with the heartbeat. Various tubes and IV hooked to his wrist and chest, gives proper nutrition and medicine to his body. A transparent mask covered half of his face, practically giving a sight of dew breath condense on it while help him to take oxygen. His face looks so pale and sleeping peacefully under the oxygen mask, which Midorima didn't have anticipated but conceived to have heart harmed.

Comatose and indeterminate possibility to gains consciousness make him worried sickly to bottom of his stomach. He never have been see him this pale in his life, looking this delicate as strand that was on verge of its fall. Not even when Midorima saw the red-haired teen how unbearable exhausted was written on his expression after the numerous endless of assignments.

However, Akashi is simply erratic.

There were so many years recognize pattern of him, but end up approved fallacious route. Their favorite synchronization in many topics: Shogi, Basketball, Grades, Piano, Arts, Literatures, most of things that people represent as high-classy. Of course, as it well, Akashi still maintain as overwhelming victorious. It was always an easy conclusion. Midorima even doubted if he knew Akashi well enough as his closest person (Or that's what he considered it if wasn't Kuroko appertain).

He is now still in safe frontier, which Midorima think that it's either luck of fate or Akashi's beyond specialization. His father said that this only a momentary coma, and he will get full recovery after some muscles therapies. Midorima is quiet grateful about the revelation, but his concerns wasn't just based on that.

It was the fact that Akashi deliberated swallowed those pills, be acquainted by ricks. So, what thing other than it was denote of suicide attempt?

Has Akashi finally reached his efflux?

The former captain has been feeling very oppressed, silently depressed because carefree time was cut from him. But there's never once flashed in his mind that Akashi would plug it all out, unless something triggered. Or was it only Midorima's own miscalculating? He's not sure.

"Midorima-kun?"

He practically fixes his gaze at source of the calm voice's owner and finds the phantom player sitting at the chair on corner, blue eyes are staring at him in maze.

"What do you want to say, Kuroko?"

The mystification quickly shut down, replaced by the same blank stares. "Nothing." he hisses.

Blinked knows as in an instant that the blue-haired boy was giving a hideous questions but decided to get rid of it. Midorima are full of guarantee whether his confusion is the same.

"Just phrase what you want to know, Kuroko. I will answer it."

"Had you inform others?"

Midorima sighs with confab informed that Kuroko wasn't actually vocalizes his inquire "Yes."

"Will they soon coming to here?"

"I already informed Momoi about this," Midorima informed, trying to sound as calm as possible so he didn't destabilize the situation ,as he just remembered right after he call Momoi and tell her the news about Akashi, her voices suddenly really sounded so frantic _._ "According to her, Aomine will come tomorrow right after his school ended. Kise said that he will come to the hospital at this night, he already asked the permission to his agency and manager from what I heard. I already tried to contact Murasakibara too. He mostly probably the same as Kise, although judging from distance between Akita and Kyoto, I expect he would leave early." ended him as the information went straight and quickly.

"I see."Kuroko muttered.

He wanted to soon shut himself when his mind starts aware of lack notification to the phantom player about the pills which he actually forgot as the result of his panic. Disorientated made him can't hold this vibrate too well.

"Were there supposedly anything you asked other than it, Kuroko?"

This time, it is Kuroko turn to face him.

He closed his eyes for a moment in conflict of his inner before he let out the words.

"Why would Akashi-kun to do that kind of action, Midorima-kun?" he hisses. The once blank blue eyes filled with sorrow and rupture, completely antagonism his expressionless face.

The green haired shooter's reply is nothing but temporary silence.

With that, his blue eyes are only takes a couple of seconds to realize his own action.

"I'm sorry." The blue haired murmured.

Midorima merely blinked. He knew he couldn't bring himself to answer that question as it kept swirling into uncertainty and heavy injunction. It's virtually a shame, that what he does is hide from what he perceives from eyes. The fact itself is oppressive and obscure, Midorima couldn't see what the truth inside. Attention is called back when he can finally only gave three unhelpful words to the emit eyes, as of course as it is well, useless and undeserved to be out.

"I don't know, Kuroko."

And all of that is so obvious, because nobody ever does too.

* * *

"You're still staying in here, Tanaka-san?"

The middle-aged man in black formal suit immediately exchange his gaze after he heard the baritone voice ringing through transparent and metal objects that encompass them in same area. He glances back at the black horizontal sphere decorated by beautiful sparking dots scattered around the scenery that seen through invisible glass. His body took language with full of regard, abide, and polite posture after a while.

"Yes, sir, this is my duties to oversee young master until his safeness ensured."

"I understand." he formed a gentle smile, help to constructed his already wise and favorable trait. The 37-year-old doctor began to take position of sit beside the butler, white coat waves elegantly and slowly when bare cold floor touch it. His hands are fixing his glasses thoroughly.

"You're really cares about Akashi-kun too." It sounds more a lot of statement from Midorima Shinji.

"Young master deserve some attentions in his life."

He was not directly speaks again, instead research some sentences that he feels quite curious right now.

"How he could buy all of the capsules? It didn't sell randomly, only certain pharmacies have it as those are quite dangerous and contained highly anti-biotic. Didn't he usually be supervised properly?"

"I apologized profusely for accidentally dropped my guard on him. I shouldn't give him that permission even if it was against his orders. My priority is to protect the young master and secure his health, not to let him slay and brought danger to his own life." Tanaka said as the guilt came upon him of his careless act.

The middle-aged head butler should have known that it was a big mistake to complied his order and permit the young heir of Akashi family to disappear in such messy and unstable state as it lead them to testify horror sight of his body lay on cold floor of balcony, with spill of the bottle contents was scattered around him.

Siren of ambulance was cleave the stillness of night streets when Akashi Seijuro's body get strapped tightly around stretcher, equipments and kits being placed beside him to support his body from being deteriorated by time. It was soon gone to the direction of Kanto Kyoto Hospital where Midorima's family owned it as one of its big branch. The hospital is one of the largest and well-facilitated in Japan, it has many conglomerates clients for their private treatments, and one of them is Akashi's. They keep a close partnership as the owner and biggest consumer for dozen years.

"It is okay, you didn't need to apologize. That wasn't your entirely fault."

Midorima Shinji in fact doesn't have belief that anyone could prevent him from performed that action. He then finally decided to inquire the main question that is most valuable for him to Tanaka, when he views his face.

"So, have you informed to Masaomi yet?"

The next answer enough to make him feels relieved from any of disastrous allegations.

* * *

Pheww! Finally I finished this chapter. I knew it must be sucks if you read it because I have so much stress of my homework that I couldn't think properly and feeling any emotions, so it affected my work. I'm so much sorry about this chapter because it is bad, but next time I promise I'm going to improve and doing it better.

Notes: Kagami also will include in Akashi's relationship of course, as Kuroko's current light, and maybe I will consider about Nijimura.

Thanks you very much to Blank ojou-sama, , AnnaTheEmporium, muffinhouse, Anime Lover 6012, Hikari Masshiro-chan and others for the reviews and your attention.

You can search about Hikari train from the internet.

P.S: My dad and sis are quite annoying.


End file.
